


Looking Big, Joker!

by nomnomnomvore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Vore, some belly rubs, some burping, we need more p5 protag vore honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomnomvore/pseuds/nomnomnomvore
Summary: While travelling across Mementos, Joker and the Phantom Thieves encounter a BIG problem.
Relationships: (kind of???) - Relationship, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Looking Big, Joker!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, babey.
> 
> Just an old story that I had saved for a while ago and that I've never published here until now.
> 
> Also, sorry if there are mistakes, english is my first language.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Agh!”

“Joker!” Morgana screamed as soon as Ren, the formerly leader of the Phantom Thieves, got hit by a weird spell. They had quite a busy day while travelling across Mementos, so they were kind of running low on items, which could have made keeping forward on their journey a bit harder now, so they decided to go back and keep going other day. But it didn’t help that suddenly they were managed to be ambushed by a shadow while going back to the entrance of the subway.

“Dude, are you okay?!” Ryuji rushed as soon as he could to see how he was doing. 

“Ugh, yeah I’m fine, don’t worry, man” Joker reassured him. 

“Dude, are you sure? That one looked like it freakin’ hurt!”

“I said I’m fine! Don’t worry, just give me a sec.” The raven haired boy held his domino mask tight; to soon rip it off with might, summoning his Persona, Arsene, in an explosion of blue flames. 

Time to end this.

“Arsene!” Ren commanded. “Ravage them!” 

And so he did

The weird shadow was knocked down of its feet, to now end being held at gunpoint by the gang of eight thieves.

“Seems you don’t have anything to offer, huh?” Ren said as the shadow just lowered its head. He looked at Morgana, giving him a familiar nod.

“All right, everyone! Time for an All-out Attack! Let’s finish it!” The cat like creature shouted. In more than just a few seconds, the shadow was no more. 

“Woo-hoo! Well done, Joker! You still got it!” Futaba said, as Ren smiled his classic and smug Joker grin.

“Well yeah, of course I do.” He said with his carefree attitude, he grimaced a bit as his head started to hurt a little.

Makoto took quick notice of this and went to him. “Still, you took a lot of damage with the spell that shadow casted on you. I’m not even sure what exactly it did, but I think it’s for the best if we rest a little”

Ren shocked his head a bit as he kept smiling that devious smirk of his. “I feel that you might be overreacting a bit too much about this, Queen. But considering how that battle went for us, I think you might be right.”

He then turned his attention on Futaba. “Oracle, do you think it might be possible to check our stats?” She quickly nodded and went to work. After a few types and sounds coming from the Necronomicon, she had the answer. 

“Welp, so far, your health levels are a bit low, and the same can be said about your spells, but I don’t see that any of you guys have any weird status,” she suddenly stopped her talking, the other thieves looking rather confused. “Wait, I didn’t see this.” 

“What,” Ren groaned a bit, his head still hurting. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, Joker? I think that shadow did something weird to you.” Futaba ended her analysis, scratching her head a bit. “But I’m not even sure what it did.”

“What do you- urgh!” Ren wailed as his headache got stronger, holding his head with both of his hands.

“Joker?” Haru got near him. “What’s wrong?”

“Ugh, I’m not sure, I… I feel weird.” He responded as his headache suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a weird tingling feeling that was beginning to spread across his body. A really strange feeling, almost like… a growing feeling. 

“Excuse me, Joker,” Yusuke spoke now, “but did you get taller on the time being? I don’t think I recall you being this big.”

Ryuji looked at Ren with a mix of confusion and concern. “Huh? Big? How can you even know that, dude?”

“What are you guys talking abou-“Ren was interrupted by Futaba now. “Ah, sorry Joker but Fox its right, you do look a bit taller but,” Once again, she stopped her analysis, to now react shocked. “Whoa, what is this?”

“Huh? What are you-“Ann stopped her questioning once looking at Ren, her eyes widening in surprise as she, and the rest of the group, looked at their leader. “Joker, your body it’s…!”

“Huh? Whoa!” It was Ren’s turn to be surprised now, for he finally got to see what the hell was going on with his body. It was, indeed, growing; not outwards only, but taller, and taller, almost like a bloom.

“What’s happening?!” His voice trembled slightly as he looked down at himself with desperate eyes, trying his best to keep himself calm. He must have been at 20 feet tall by now.

“Must have been that shadow’s spell,” Makoto pointed out. “Oracle! It’s there anything you can do!?”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” She exclaimed while pulling her hair, trying every code she could remember. “Wait, let’s try this one!” A weird set of technological noises came from the Necronomicon as Futaba worked as fast as she could, and then suddenly, a green, bright light showered Joker while he kept growing taller. The thieves shielded their eyes due to the brightness. “There! That should work!” 

Once the light began to lose its glow, the thieves looked up once again at their huge, scared leader. Luckily, the growth seemed to have lost its effect, for now at least. Ryuji cleared his throat as he came near him. “Dude, how do you feel?”

However, Ren couldn’t answer that question, for the growth of his body picked up the slack once more. This time, even more faster.

“Oracle, that did nothing!” Morgana exclaimed as Ren was reaching 35 feet of height.

“Did you honestly think I didn’t see that, Mona!?” Futaba exclaimed in anguish.

“It’s also making him grow faster!” Yusuke added.

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Inari. I really couldn’t see it!” She quickly shot back, while still typing to find other solution.

“Ngh, it’s not stopping!” Ren whimpered as his head began to touch the ceiling, forcing him to crouch a little. He already reached 47 feet tall on height and what was previously a big tunnel in Mementos for him, was now a small tunnel that was similar to those on a kids playground, one in wish he couldn’t even stand straight.

The Phantom Thieves backed off as much as they could from their leader’s huge pointy shoes, which were growing along his body. What it meant that he was growing, well, it meant that his whole body was growing. Hands, arms, legs, head, everything. In fact, it was almost a wonder how his phantom thief outfit didn’t rupture; his pants and shirt were perfectly stable, like nothing ever happened to it. Maybe it was thanks to Mementos cognitive nature.

Eventually, however, the growing seemed to be slowing down. Ren’s whimpers of stress started to soften as he lowered his head more, leaving him in a rather awkward crouching position. Only when Ren stopped feeling that tingling sensation on his body did it dawn him: it was finally over. The growth has ceased.

Blinking, Ren groaned as he looked down at himself. If he was correct, he must have been at least 50 feet tall if he was standing straight. He lowered his head, looking at his friends “G-Guys!?”

“Dude, holy shit, you’re huge!” Ryuji exclaimed. He tried to go near him “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I- I don’t know! “ He whined as he looked at his surroundings, trying to get used to the environment to calm himself down. “Oracle! Is there any way of turning me back!?”

“Joker, I’m sorry, but I already tried everything I could!” She said, trying to remain calm. “But if this is enough, while I was researching what that shadow did to you, I don’t think it’s permanent.”

“A-Are you sure?” He stuttered.

“I- I think it should be!”

“YOU THINK!?” The rest of the team said in unison, then falling into a deep, uncomfortable silence.

*Clang, clang…*

That silence quickly turned into a tense one as the thieves hear the sound of metal chains rattling across the ground, a sound that was dreaded by them and that only meant one thing…

“The Reaper is coming.” Makoto warned the team, as the rattling noise became louder.

“For real!? Now!?” Ryuji said, trying to not freak out. “Just when we’re almost out of effin’ health!?”

“Everyone, calm down!” Makoto commanded. “We have to leave now!”

“But… what about Joker?” Haru said concerned. “There’s no way he can fit in the Mona bus now, right?”

The rattling noise of the chains was growing louder in Ren’s ears, despite how his team was arguing in what to do. A part of him felt guilty for not listening to Makoto and for not being more concerned on what that shadow did to him, leaving them where they are now; but the other part, his Joker part, was telling him to do something, to protect his team from the Reaper.

But how he could do it at this size? Sure, he was probably way bigger than The Reaper, but…

Wait, that’s it. That’s all he needed!

Ren’s worried expression swiftly turned into a devious one as he finally had a plan in mind. A plan that was way too easy to be true. With extreme caution to not hurt his friends, Ren carefully moved while still crouching to the source of the sound, to where The Reaper was. The rest of the thieves looked in surprise and confusion as Ren moved with stealth to the other side of the tunnel.

“Joker, where are you going?” Makoto asked as Ren went further from the group.

“Dude, don’t go in there!” Ryuji began to run to catch him up. “Didn’t you just heard that sound!?”

“Skull!” Morgana shouted as now Ryuji was the second one leaving the group. “Get back here!”

One by one, the Phantom Thieves kept following their huge, crawling leader. It was way harder than they thought, especially considering that Joker could cover more ground thanks to his huge feet and long legs and that the tunnel was becoming slightly higher, which meant Joker didn’t had to remain crouched for too much time, making it more easy for him to run a little.

“Jeez, how can he even move that fast?” Ann complained as she tried to catch up the group. “I can’t even see him anymore.”

That was when the team heard it. First, they heard a monstrous growl and then, a messy, slobbery noise, almost like a person eating; finally, they heard a loud gulp, followed by a sigh of relief. Their concern grew while they tried to run quicker.

“Guys, c’mon!” Ryuji lead the group, lowering his speed a little as soon as he saw his leader. “We’re almost there…”

“Skull, what’s…?” Makoto reached him, going as quiet as him. “Oh”

The rest of the groups soon reached their destination, looking at Joker sitting back on the tunnel walls. There was nothing really that different about him, besides his growth, but, if you could squint your eyes a bit, you could see that his gut has distended a little. Right now, they could also notice that the sound of the chains of The Reaper has ceased too, leaving the group a bit stranded in confusion. 

“Uhh, Joker?” Ann asked after she stopped to breathe a little. “You haven’t seen The Reaper, right?”

“BEEEELLCH!”

Her question was answered as Ren let out a strong and gassy burp. Drops of saliva fell like rain on the floor, but what shocked the group the most was that, between the saliva, they could recognize the same revolvers and chains The Reaper used, leaving the group looking at Joker ,and his gut full of Reaper, with both awe and a bit of fear.

“Excuse me.” Ren apologized as he cleaned the small river of droll coming from his mouth with his hand, while giving his tummy a content pat with the other.

The team was left dumbfounded, silence hung in the air as they looked at the soaked belongings of The Reaper; the monster that the thieves always tried to run away from while exploring Mementos, which was now becoming thief pudge inside of Ren’s stomach.

But of course, of all people, Futaba had to break that silence.

“Did Joker just vored The Reaper?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed across the walls of Mementos as the Phantom Thieves, plus their huge, strong leader, were heading back to the entrance. For safety measures, in case another shadow appeared, Ren decided it was for the best of his team that they stayed on his shoulders for the time being, with a few of them being carried on his left hand considering not all them could fit in.

Silence hung in the air for exception of the booming sound of his huge feet. The team assumed Joker must have been feeling nervous of his titanic appearance, which wasn’t true to be honest. Sure, they were a bit shocked by it, especially after the realization that he had eaten an enemy alive without any control; but not a single member of the team saw him as a voracious giant who would eat his friends without any regret, because Joker wasn’t like that, at all. He was just trying to protect them.

Ren tried to remain as cool as possible, trying not to appear too jumpy in front of his friends who he swore to protect with his life despite everything. He felt a gurgling noise coming from his stomach, which has deflated a lot more by now. The Reaper must have been very well digested by now, sliding way more down in his system. 

If he was honest with himself, he kind of liked this feeling. Eating those pesky enemies, who always thought they had a chance of winning against them, now being reduced to becoming pudge on his figure. It didn’t help that The Reaper tasted kind of good, almost like a crusty piece of bacon, or at least that was what he could recall it tasted like.

However, the only thing that he disliked about all of this was exactly the same thing, his appetite. It was almost one that belonged to a monster, one that probably he had already become; and the worst part about it was that, despite being absolutely delicious, The Reaper wasn’t filling enough. Ren still felt hungry like a wolf, wanting to eat more shadows to satisfy his gluttonous desires; but he really didn’t want to terrify his friends more than he did with his gigantic appearance. He was sure his friends weren’t talking with him because of that, they were worried of what will he do next with that enormous curse that was inflicted onto him.

The Thieves couldn’t take this silence any longer. They needed to talk to Joker, to let him know that it was alright, to let him know he wasn’t a monster and that they could get through this together. But how will they do it? And who will talk first…?

“Ren…?” Haru was the first one, her soft voice embracing his titan ears, the other thieves turning their attentions to her. Joker looked at her from his hand, his expression slightly surprised as he heard her. “Excuse me, Joker, you are scared right?”

“I…” He couldn’t finish himself, as he was interrupted by the Beauty Thief herself as she caressed his big, gloved hand with gentleness.

“Joker, I understand you are upset and very nervous about all of this, but” She spoke with complete honesty and care as she looked into the gentleman thief eyes, trying her best to comfort him. “None of us here see you as a monster, I mean it. What you did was just to protect us right?”

Ren’s face flushed a bit. He did almost not believe what Haru was saying, but now that he thought about it, she was right. Initially, he didn’t eat The Reaper with a gluttonous intention; he did it because it was the most safe and fastest choice to get rid of it without any of them getting hurt. Only after swallowing it was when Ren realized how delicious those monsters could be, but that was it. His fears were only insecurities, nothing more and nothing less.

Ren responded to her with a slow nod of his head, to which she smiled softly. “See, there’s nothing to be scared of. Everything will be okay. You are just a little bigger, that’s all!” She giggled a bit. The rest of the thieves felt relieved that their leader was at least a bit calmer with what happened to him. 

“She is right, Joker.” It was Yusuke’s turn to speak now, who was sitting on Ren’s right shoulder. “You did nothing wrong, dear friend; you were just trying to protect us.”

“Yeah,” Ann spoke, rubbing Ren’s neck to calm him down. “But honestly, I can’t blame you if you’re scared of this. What happened was pretty bizarre, perhaps the weirdest thing that ever happened to us here.”

“Hell yeah,” Ryuji agreed as he sat up from Joker’s left shoulder. “Though, I’m not gonna lie dude; I always thought I saw everything in here when Mona turned into a bus, but I think I have a new winner in my book now!” He joked, trying to light his mood up a bit, only to get an awkward look from the other thieves.

“Bad timing, Skull.” Makoto groaned as Morgana nodded in agreement to her answer. However, Ren chuckled slightly to his friend intention. It was nothing to make him feel bad at all, he really was trying.

“Yeah, this was definitely a… bizarre experience,” He commented as he kept walking across the tunnels, his calm nature slowly coming back to him. “But I think I’m getting kind of used to it. It’s not quite bad, honestly.”

“Really?” Haru’s face gleamed as she heard that. 

“Yeah. It’s kinda cool how my footsteps make everything quake as I walk.” He said with a hint of pride in his voice as he walked on the floor with more strength to make everything he could see shake. “Not to mention, I feel even more powerful now than when I was at my normal size. Way more powerful.”

“How amazingly astounding,” Yusuke commented with awe. He could hear the floor quake as Joker stomped with more force.

“It is truly astounding…” Haru was loss of words; her whole face was blushing with a soft pink as she looked at the giant gentleman thief with wonder. Both Ann and Makoto looked at her a bit concerned; though weirded out would have been more fitting, if a bit more of a rude one.

“Uh, Haru” Ann commented, trying not to sound rude. “You’re staring awfully hard at him right now, don’t you think?”

grrroooOOOOwwwll

“Huh?” Only then Haru managed to regain herself from her trance thanks to the deep but loud growl that came for Ren’s stomach.

“The hell was that!” Ryuji said alarmed. “That wasn’t a shadow, right?”

Ren simply shocked his head. “Don’t worry, it was just me.” He reassured him, rubbing his stomach with his empty hand as another growl came from it. “Excuse me, I’m just very hungry.” He grimaced, blushing.

“Even after eating an entire reaper?” Morgana looked at him with a startled expression.

“To be frank, I can’t really blame him.” Yusuke commented as he studied the perspective of Ren’s body, from feet to head. The other thieves give him perhaps the weirdest look their faces could manage, except for Makoto

“He might have a point,” She commented, gaining the attention of everyone. “Considering how much Joker grew in general, I’m sure his appetite did the same. It’s only logical after all, especially considering how much someone of… his size needs to eat for a day.”

“That makes sense, actually.” Futaba agreed, with Joker nodding his head while flushing more. ”Uh-oh...”

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“There’s a shadow nearby…” She warned, while typing on her laptop.

“What!? Where?” Ann reacted, preparing her weapons.

“Uh, well-“

“Oh, hi there.” Ren said, looking down on the floor. “Didn’t see you there.”

The team looked down at the direction of their leader’s eyes. They saw a shadow, which its whole body could be seen shaking a bit in fear; perhaps thanks to Joker’s massive size, way bigger than whatever that poor enemy has ever seen on its life.

“Oh, never mind. We found it.” Futaba said as Ren lift the shadow’s body from its wiggling feet. It’s shaking getting more intense.

“Uh, dude,” Ryuji questioned Ren’s gigantic measures over the shadow. He could hear his leader’s stomach growling even louder now. “What are you-“

GaaULP!

“WOAH!”

The whole team shouted in surprise as Ren gobbled up the shadow in just a whole mouthful. He didn’t even bother bite it, his maw was big enough for the enemy to fit in without chewing on it. 

*Guuuulp!*

A small river of drool could be seen sliding down from Ren’s mouth to his chin as he swallowed down the enemy with a muffled hum of pleasure. The eyes of the whole group widened as they saw Ren’s throat bulge outward thanks to the shadow’s figure. They could see the lump that formed in his esophagus going down slowly to his stomach chamber, to suffer the same dark fate The Reaper had a few moments ago.

Once Joker was done eating, he closed his eyes as he rubbed his throat while letting out a soft moan, licking his lips to taste the remaining flavor. It took him a few seconds to notice his friends were looking at him in silence with wide eyes.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji said, completely stunned. Ren’s face got even redder as he realized what he just did, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

“Um… I- Huuuurp! “Ren tried to come up with something easing, but never got to finish as a low belch escaped him.

“Are you,” Morgana spoke before the belch almost blew him off from Ren’s shoulder, staggering as he sat up. “Are you still hungry now?”

“Well,” He responded before, once again, hearing his belly growl like it has been starving for days. Seems he needed way more than that.

“Looks like you still feel a bit peckish, huh?” Haru commented with a wink. Joker simply nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Just then, from the other side of the tunnel, Ren could hear, and also smell, several shadows walking around; an astounding number, honestly. His tummy rumbled in anticipation, Ren could barely take it anymore; the only thing he just wanted now was simply to eat, to gorge himself on many enemies as he could catch to satisfy his ravenous hunger. But he knew he couldn’t risk the life of his teammates thanks to his gluttonous impulse, he needed to keep them safe first.

“Joker,” Makoto tried to reach her hungry leader. “Do you think it might be possible you- wha, hey!”

She didn’t even had time to finish her sentence as Ren just simply picked her and his other teammates with his big hands, leaving them intact on the ground without a scratch.

“Hey! Just what are you doing now?” Morgana yelped in annoyance as he sat up from the ground.

“I need you guys to stay here for a while, think you can do that?”

“What?” Ann was the first one to react. “Just what are you planning now?”

He smirked. “Oh, nothing at all. I’m just gonna makes this easier for the both of us.” He said before leaving the group.

“What the- Joker!” Morgana squealed in anger now, as he tried to catch him up. “Get back here now!”

“Mona-chan,” Haru reached him, trying to calm him down. “Maybe we should leave him.”

“Huh? Why?” It was Ryuji’s turn to be confused now.

“Maybe because, Joker it’s just trying to protect us,” She said with as much confidence as she could recollect. “I mean, we’re not even sure how many more enemies are up ahead, and we’re running a bit low on health, so...”

“Noir might be right,” The concern of the team was washed up as Futaba spoke now. “The rating of enemies here it’s almost off the charts right now. Man, if you guys could see this…”

“Still, don’t you guys think we should maybe follow Joker?” Ann said, still a bit concerned. “If what Oracle says it’s true, then…”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t worry so much about him,” Futaba said casually. “Technically speaking, Joker it’s wayyy bigger than most of the enemies we’ve encountered here so…”

“Not to mention, the poor thing it’s hungry! We can’t let our leader starve to death, right?” Haru spoke again, sounding a bit desperate.

Makoto glared at her rather awkwardly. “Uh, Haru? I don’t wanna sound rude but, don’t you think you could be a bit less obvious about how much you enjoy Joker being like… that big?”

“But, he looks so adorable like that. Not to mention, with how big he is, I don’t think travelling in Mementos will be that hard now, right?”

“Hey, you know what?” Ryuji realized now as he heard Haru. “That’s actually not a bad idea at all!”

“I have to agree in here,” Yusuke responded. “Not to mention, the marvelous size of our dear friend, it truly has opened a window of inspiration for a new piece of art.”

“See?” Haru said to Makoto, totally confident in herself.

“Yes but, I have a question here, what if this doesn’t wear off before going back?” Makoto questioned, leaving the group in silence.

“Oh yeah, about that, I wouldn’t worry so much about that either.” Futaba said with complete casually again.

“What?”

“Welp, I was analyzing for a bit what happened to Joker and I can confirm it’s not really permanent.” She explained. “Apparently, he managed to reach like, 50 feet tall or something; but in the time being he managed to also shrink a little bit more.”

“How much exactly?” Morgana asked. 

“Well, right now he’s almost like 47 feet tall- oh wait no!” Futaba corrected herself. “46 feet tall. That’s what I meant.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Makoto said. “But what we might need to do its stay here in Mementos until Joker gets back to his original size; it might take a while, just to be safe. It’s that clear?”

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

“Man, he’s taking quite a bit of time, isn’t he?” Ryuji groaned a bit worried. “Are you sure we-“

*BBWWOOORRP!!*

The whole team was taken for surprise as the sound of a huge belch echoed through all the area, which was now being followed by heavy footsteps that were getting louder and louder. It seemed Joker was coming back, but they we’re a bit taken aback for what they saw.

He was still Joker; everything was the same including his huge size, except for one thing. His gut has bulged outwards to an almost concerning degree, looking almost like he was overdue with triplets, giving the clear indication over how many enemies were plaguing the tunnel. His hands were holding and rubbing the massive orb of flesh as it gurgled and churned with effort to digest his huge, tasty, shadowy meal. He gave a tired sigh as he finally reached his friends, which were looking at him with even more shock than before.

“Dude…” Ryuji spoke, dumfounded. “How… many of them did you eat?”

Joker just simply patted his gut with a hint of pride on his face as another burp escaped him. “Isn’t it obvious?” His smug expression was quickly replaced by a tired one as he yawned deeply. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We’re not that far.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Ann spoke as he watched at her sleepy leader. They have finally reached the entrance to Mementos, but just then, Ren has fallen asleep on the tunnel’s railroad without a single warning.

“Yeah, I think it’s just a food coma, which might explain why he fell asleep so suddenly.” Futaba said as she felt a bit tired herself too. “At least we can wait for him to get on his original size in the meantime.”

“Yeah, besides considering how his whole body it’s blocking the tunnel, I don’t think any more enemies will bother us now.” Morgana said as he got himself comfy on Ren’s hand, preparing for a nap.

“Now this, it is without a doubt, an entrancing masterpiece.” Yusuke said as he got himself to work on a rough sketch of the giant, sleeping gentleman thief.

While the rest of the thieves we’re taking a chance to finally relax, Haru got near Ren’s belly. It was still a bit bloated, gurgling full of digested shadows. He moaned a bit in his sleep, maybe he ate a bit too much than he could handle.

Haru decide to get to work now. With her hands, she rubbed Ren’s massive gut as it gurgled to digest his meal. The content purrs coming from him made Haru giggle a bit. To be honest, she kind of wished he could stay at this size, but she just simply decided to enjoy it for as much as it could last.

A bit curious, Haru decided to put a bit more of pressure on his belly to see what would happen.

“Uuuuurrrp!”

A quiet, but still rather potent belch escaped past his adorable lips, humming in pleasure as Haru resumed her rubbing. She simply just giggled before she kissed his tummy.

“Sleep well, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, btw.
> 
> Hope you all liked!


End file.
